Possibly, Maybe, Probably Love
by ILuvMyAngelOfMusic
Summary: Julia Majors was abused by her father and doesnt trust men at all. When she is transferred to Hogwarts can a certain Sirius Black help her trust again...?


CHAPTER 1 ' I think I am going to like it here '

As I stood looking, unsurely, at the Hogwarts Express at platform 9 3/4 , I thought back at how I got here.

You see my mother was a witch and had me when she was 16, she loved me very much. When I was 11, she was killed by my father, a muggle who drank a little too much. I didn't know he had killed her at that time. He comforted me and I was glad I had a shoulder to cry on, that didn't last very long, though.

When my mother was still alive my father was always gone and he was like a stranger who lived in our house. When mom died I got to know him and he wanted to get to know me more. He was always very touchy with me, which made me very uncomfortable, but he was my father. After a while his sweet understanding self turned evil and abusive.

He would drill into me that I was a worthless whore and no one would ever want me, he made me undress and then he would criticize every imperfection of my body. After a while I couldn't take it anymore, I tried to fight him, but the more I fought the more abusive he became. My body was, and still is covered in bruises and scars.

Then a week ago I was finally rescued. Turns out my great-uncle is the headmaster of Hogwarts and a very powerful wizard. He had no idea this was happening to me, he thought I had been sent off to Durmstang, when really my father didn't let me go to school. One night Albus Dumbledore apparated in my bedroom and took me away from that hell-hole. My father has since then been sent off to Azkaban, even though he is a muggle.

I had a month before school started to learn the first five years of school. I already knew simple spells, from my mom, but Dumbledore drilled me until I was caught up and ready to go into the 6th year at Hogwarts. The only thing that was left to do was for me to get sorted into a house, I wanted to do it privately, but uncle Dumbledore insisted that I do it at the traditional ceremony. So in other words in front of the ENTIRE school with a bunch of first year munchkins. The last couple weeks, uncle had me stay in a hotel at diagon alley, so I could buy all my things.

I found out my mom left me quite a fortune so along with all my school things I bought myself a pet, a hawk. He was very small for a hawk, he stood about 10 inches tall, he was brown and black and looked very majestic, so I decided to name him 'Little Prince'.

So here I am in front of the Howarts Express, Prince perched on my shoulder, and suitcases in hand. I heard the bell and boarded the huge steam engine. I found an empty compartment in the very back, put my suitcases in the rack and sat down. I looked out the window as the train started to move.

I looked around when I heard a knock on the door. Four boys who looked about my age walked in. A boy with messy black hair and glasses spoke first "Hey, you mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full", I nodded my head 'yes', I am a very quite person. Behind the guy who spoke was a skinny, nervous looking guy, he kind of reminded me of a mouse with his pointed face and skittish walk. The next guy was tall, dark and handsome...no, he REALLY was. He had black hair that seemed to fall into all the right places, broad shoulders and dark creamy eyes. I didn't really notice the last guy, he looked like a very smart person, but I was too busy looking at the handsome one.

The first guy said "Hi! I am James Potter, this is Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and you are?"

Sirius Black, what a perfect name for such a perfect guy. "Oh, my name is Julia Majors"

"Why haven't I seen you before, I think I would have noticed you" said Sirius smoothly.

I tried to keep it cool, I mean I didn't think I was that pretty, I have long blonde hair, that was sort of frizzy, blue eyes, I was pretty skinny, I guess the only thing I was proud of and Sirius seemed interested in, since he kept starring at them, was my c cup chest.

"I just transferred here from a wizarding school in America" at least that's what Dumbledore said I should tell people.

"I didn't know they had wizarding schools in America" said Remus.

They don't, I thought. But I just nodded my head 'yes'.

Sirius was starring at me, which made me very nervous. After a while they started talking about their summer vacation and I looked out the window and was petting Prince.

All of a sudden the compartment door swung open and a tall, handsome guy with blonde hair stepped inside.

"So you're the hot exchange student I heard so much about. Oh nice bird, I have a pet too, it's a snake, c'mon I will show you."

"Go away Lucius!" Sirius snarled.

"I will if she comes with me." Lucius said to me with a wink.

He tried to reach out for my hand, but at that moment Prince spread his wings and flew right at Lucius' face, beak open to attack. Lucius let out a yell and ran out of the compartment.

"You got a great body guard there, Julia" said James.

"Yeah, I guess so" I replied.

"So, Julia, since you're new to the castle and all, do you want us to show you the ropes?" Sirius said,

"Yes, I would like that".

Just then the train started to slow and I could see the castle. We got off the train and went to the carriage, pulled by the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen, they were horses with wings only covered in scales and they had burning red eyes.

"You can see them?" asked Sirius following my gaze.

"Yes, of course". He dropped the subject.

We boarded the carriage and made our way up to the castle.

"And this is the great hall" said James ad he opened the doors to a huge ballroom with four big tables.

We sat down together at the Gryffindor table and waited for me to get sorted. A bunch of first years came in and got sorted then it was my turn. Before the hat even touched my head it yelled 'Gryffindor'.

I went and sat down by the four guys, who were clapping along with the rest of the table. The food was delicious and I ate until I was so full I thought I was going to explode. I lost the guys in the crowd on the way up to the common room. Later on in the dormitory I met one of my 'dorm-mates', Lily Evans.

"So did you have anyone special at your school in America?" she asked.

"No, I..uh..I went to an all-girls school" I thought of quickly.

"Oh, sometimes I wish Hogwarts were an all girls school, guys can be so annoying!" she said and then went into all the desparate things James Potter had said to her to try to get her to go out with him.

"He doesnt seem too bad" I said.

"Just wait until you get to know him, he is the most imature, stuck-up, conceited, self-centered...."

"Ok, ok, I get it!" I laughed out loud.

Lily looked like she was about to kill someone while she was talking about James. I thought it was hilarious. She threw a pillow at me when she realized I was laughing at her. I had a feeling it wasnt going to be too bad at hogwarts.


End file.
